wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K10/1
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj KSIĘGA DZIESIĄTA. I. Przy ulicy Bernardyńskiej Gringoire jednym tchem zdobywa się na kilka trafnych myśli. Skoro tylko Piotr Gringoire naocznie przekonał się, jaki to obrót sprawa bierze, iże tu chcąc niechcąc wrobocie będą postronek, powieszenie i inne nieprzyjemności dla głównych osób tej komedyi, postanowił dać pokój wszelkim interwencyom dalszym. Cech hultajski, przy którym pozostał z uwagi, że ostatecznie była to jeszcze najlepsza kompania u całego Paryża, cech hultajski był mniej podniosłych w tej mierze zasad: nie przestawał zajmować się cyganką. Poecie wydało się to bardzo prostom ze strony urwipołciów, przed którymi ta sama co i przed cyganką wydłużała się perspektywa, to jest Charmolue i Torterue, i którym ani się śniło, co to jest cwałować w wysokich sferach wyobraźni między dwoma skrzydłami Pegaza. Z rozmów ich dowiedział się, że małżonka jego wedle stłuczonego dzbanka skryła się w Notre-Dame, i rad temu był szczerze. Ale zajrzeć tam nawet nie brała go pokusa. Niekiedy pomyślał tylko o małej kozie, i to mu wystarczało. Zresztą, był zajęty. We dnie pokazywał sztuki łamane, zarabiał na życie, w nocy wypracowywał memorandum przeciw biskupowi paryzkiemu, pomny był bowiem na krzywdy sobie wyrządzone i nie tak rychło przebaczyć miał kołom katedralnego młyna, co go niegdyś wodą zlały były do nitki. Zajmował się także komentarzami pięknego dzieła Baudry-Ryżego, biskupa noyonskiego i tournayskiego, de Cupa Petrarum, co właśnie zamiłowania jego gwałtownie zwróciło ku Architekturze, która tym sposobem w sercu jego zajęła miejsce hermetyzmu, który, ze swojej znów strony, był niczem więcej jeno niezbędnem dopełnieniem budownictwa, gdyż, jak wiadomo, między hermetyką a mularstwem ścisły zachodzi związek. Słowem, od miłości idei samej, Gringoire przeszedł do miłości formy tej idei. Dnia jednego zatrzymał się nasz poeta-architekt w pobliżu kościoła Saint-Germain-l'Auxerrois, u węgła zabudowań zwanych Roki-biskupie, naprzeciw którego był dworzec zwany Roki-królewskie. Owe Boki-biskupie posiadały prześliczną kapliczkę z XIV wieku, której ściana chóralna wychodziła na ulicę. Gringoire z wielkiem właśnie nabożeństwem studyował jej rzeźby zewnętrzne. Zatopiony był w jednej z owych rozkoszy samolubnych, wyłącznych, najwyższych, które artyście każą widzieć świat cały w sztuce i nic okrom sztuki w świecie. A tu nagle trąca go ktoś po ramieniu. Odwraca się. Losy chyba strzegły przybysza... był nim bowiem nie kto inny, tylko stary przyjaciel artysty, mistrz jego dawny, sam wielebny archidyakon Jozajski we własnej osobie. Zdumiony Gringoire struchlały otworzył usta. Spory już kawał czasu upłynął od chwili, jak poeta miał przyjemność po raz ostatni widzieć archidyakona, a dom i Klaudyusz, bez wszystkiego już był jednym z owych ludzi poważnych i uroczystych, z któremi spotkanie się w każdym razie nadwerężać zwykło równowagę filozofów sceptyków. Archidyakon zachowywał czas jakiś milczenie, które Gringoir'owi pozwoliło się skupić nieco i opamiętać. Znalazł Klaudyusza wielce zmienionym: bladym był jak poranek zimowy, oczy miał zapadłe, włosy prawie białe. Ksiądz pierwszy przerwał nareszcie milczenie, zapytując tonem spokojnym,ale chłodnym: — Jak się miewasz, mości Piotrze? — Na zdrowiu? — odrzekł Gringoire. — At! można-by o tem powiedzieć i tak i owak. Z tem wszystkiem całość trzyma się nie źle. Zanadto w niczem nie nadużywam. Wszak znasz, mistrzu, tajemnicę zdrowia wedle Hippokratesa, id est: cibi, potus, somni, Venus, omnia moderata sint. — Nie masz więc żadnych kłopotów, mistrzu Piotrze? — zagadnął archidyakon, wpatrując się weń mocniej. — Ot, dalibóg, chyba że nie. — A cóż teraz porabiasz? — Toż widzisz, mistrzu. Przypatruję się ścięciom tych kamieni i osadzie tej oto płaskorzeźby. Ksiądz począł się uśmiechać, owym uśmiechem gorzkim, który ukazuje się na jednym tylko końcu warg. — I to cię bawi? — Ależ to raj! — zawołał Gringoire; zwracając się zaś ku rzeźbom z zachwyconym wyrazem człowieka objaśniającego zjawiska żywotne: — Alboż nie znajdujesz, mistrzu — mówił — że wyrób tej metamorfozy płasko-ciętnej ma w sobie bezmiar zręczności, wycackania i cierpliwości? Spójrz na ten słupek. I gdzież, przy jakim naczółku widziałeś linie cieńsze i bardziej dłutem wypieszczone? A oto trzy posążki Jana Maillevin. Nie są to wprawdzie najpiękniejsze dzieła wielkiego tego twórcy. Z tem wszystkiem prostota, słodycz twarzy, swoboda postawy i draperyi, oraz niewytłómaczony ów powab, wdzięk ów niewysłowiony, rozlewający się w samych nawet nadużyciach swawoli, czynią figurki wielce delikatnemi i wesołemi, za wiele może wesołemi, Uważałbyś, mistrzu, że to nie sprawia przyjemności? — Owszem, owszem! — potwierdził ksiądz. — A gdybyś zajrzał do wnętrza kościoła, mistrzu! — ciągnął poeta z zapałem rozgadanym. — Wszędzie rzeźby. Nastrzępione to, jak jądro kapusty. Wycinek chóralny jest z gatunku niezmiernie pobożnych i dziwnych; nic podobnego nie widziałem gdzie indziej! Klaudyusz przerwał mu: — Jesteś więc szczęśliwym? Gringoire odrzekł z zapałem: — Na sumienie, tak jest! Kochałem najprzód kobiety, później zwierzątka. Teraz kocham kamienie. Równie to przyjemne i miłe, jak zwierzątka i kobiety, a mniej tylko przewrotne. Ksiądz sięgnął ręką do czoła. Był to jego ruch zwykły. — Doprawdy? — Pójdź-no, mistrzu — powiedział Gringoire — i osądź co za rozkosze! Wziął za rękę księdza, który się dał prowadzić, i zawiódł go pod schodową wieżycę Biskupich-roków. — Ot, to mi to schody! — mówił — ilekroć tu jestem, szczęśliwym się czuję. Skręty te należą do najrzadszych i najgustowniejszych w Paryżu całym. Wszystkie stopnie są tu od dołu ukośnie popodcinane. Całe piękno, cała ich prostota polega na układzie splotów dolnych, które się wzajem tulą, obejmują, ściskają, wiążą, zlewają, rozpływają, rzekłbym całują się i kąsają wzajem, w sposób rzeczywiście dziewiczo-łagodny i po męzku dzielny. — I niczego nie pragniesz? — Nie. — I niczego nie żałujesz? — Ani pragnień ani żalów. Urządziłem się z życiem. — Co ludzie urządzą — zauważył Klaudyusz — rzeczy znów mogą rozstroić. — Jestem filozofem pyrrońskim — odrzekł Gringoire — i wszystko w równowadze trzymam. — A jakżeż na nie zarabiasz, na to życie? — Ej! tu i owdzie układam jeszcze tragedyę i epopeje! najwięcej jednak przynosi mi professyą, o której wiesz, mistrzu; wykręcam się z piramidami stołków na zębach. — Fach za gruby na filozofa. — Hm, zawszeć i to równowaga — rzekł Gringoire. — Gdy człowiek ma myśl, wszędzie ją odnajduje. — Wiem o tem — odpowiedział archidyakon. Po niejakiem milczeniu, ksiądz jął znowu: — Tem niemniej przecież nędznie jakoś około waszmości. — Nędznie, tak, ale nieszczęśliwie, nie. W tej chwili dał się słyszeć odgłos jazdy konnej, i rozmawiający ujrzeli na końcu ulicy rozwijającą się kompanię łuczników pocztu królewskiego, ze wzniesionemi lancami, z dowodzcą na czele. Kawalkada była świetną i pysznie hasała po dudniącym bruku. — Dziwnie się patrzysz, mistrzu, na tego wojaka! — rzekł Gringoire do archidyakona. — Bo mi się zdaje, że go sobie przypominam. — A jakże-by mu było na imię? — Jeżeli się nie mylę — odpowiedział archidyakon — zwie się Phoebus de Chateaupers. — Phoebus! ciekawe imię. Jest także pewien Phoebus hrabia de Foix. Pomni mi się, żem znał dziewczynę, która nie zaklinała się inaczej, jedno na imię Phoebusa. — Chodź waszmość za mną — przerwał ksiądz. — Mam ci coś do powiedzenia. Od zjawienia się oddziałku konnego, niepokój jakiś przebijał z pod lodowatej powierzchowności archidyakona. Począł iść. Gringoiro szedł za nim, przyzwyczajony do słuchania go, jak i wszystko co się raz zbliżyło do tego człowieka pełnego wyższości i przewagi. Doszli milcząc do ulicy Bernardyńskiej, która była dość pustą. Tu się Klaudyusz zatrzymał. — Co mi masz do powiedzenia, mistrzu? — spytał go Gringoire. — Czyliż nie znajdujesz — odrzekł archidyakon z wyrazem głębokiego zadumania — że strój rycerzy tych, których tylko cośmy widzieli, piękniejszym jest stokroć od twego i mego? Gringoire potrząsł głową. — Bóg mi świadkiem! wolę tę oto świtkę żółto-czerwoną, niźli owe brzękadełka miedziane i stalowe. Piękna mi przyjemność dźwiękać i hękać za każdym zrobionym krokiem, jak ulica Tandetna podczas trzęsienia ziemi. — A zatem, mości Gringoire, nigdyś nie zazdrościł urodziwym tym chłopakom w kurtach i opończach wojskowych? — Zazdrościł czego, panie archidyakonie? ich siły, ich broni, ich karności? Stokroć lepsza filozofia i niezależność w łachmanach. Wolę być główką muszą, niźli ogonem lwim. — To szczególne — zauważył ksiądz zamyślony. — Strój piękny pięknym jest zawsze przecie. Gringoire, widząc księdza zadumanym opuścił go i podszedł podziwiać portyk sąsiedniego domu. Wrócił klaskając w dłonie. — Gdybyś mniej był zajęty pięknemi ubiorami tych lalek marsowych, panie archidyakonie, poprosiłbym cię, byś raczył obejrzeć tę oto bramę. Zawszem to utrzymywał, dom pana Aubry ma wejście najpyszniejsze w świecie. — Piotrze Gringoire — ozwał się archidyakon — cóżeś waść zrobił z tą małą tancerką cygańską! — Esmeralda?... Szybko i nagle zmieniasz, mistrzu, rozmowę. — Nie była-ż twoją żoną? — Była, wedle dzbanuszka stłuczonego. Rzecz trwać miała lat cztery... No, ale — dodał Gringoire, wpatrując się w archidyakona z miną pół-żartobliwą i pół-drwiącą — czy zawsze o niej jeszcze myślisz, mistrzu? — A waść, waść już o niej nie myślisz ? — Rzadko i mało... Tyle mam na głowie... Co prawda to prawda, ładniutkie to było stworzenie, ta mała koza. — Cyganka owa azaliż nie ocaliła ci życia? — Co to, do stu par! to prawda. — A więc! cóż się z nią stało? cóżeś z nią zrobił? — Nie mógłbym tego powiedzieć. Sądzę, że ją powieszono. — Sądzisz? — Nie jestem pewny. Skórom zobaczył, że idzie o wieszanie ludzi, cofnąłem się natychmiast od widowiska. — I to już wszystko, co wiesz o niej? — No, pozwól. Mówiono mi, że uciekła pod opiekę Najświętszej Panny katedralnej, że bezpieczną tam była, czy jest nawet, co mię nieskończenie cieszy, oraz że nie mogłem się dopytać, azali i koza razem się uratowała. Ot wszystko co wiem o tem. — To ja ci powiem więcej — zawołał Klaudyusz; i głos jego, dotąd nizki, wolny i prawie głuchy, stał się piorunującym. — Skryła się w rzeczy samej w Notre-Dame. Ale za dni trzy sprawiedliwość ją znowu pochwyci, i powieszoną zostanie na placu grevskim. Jest powrotny wyrok trybunalski. — To, to smutne — powiedział Gringoire. Ksiądz w mgnieniu oka powrócił do poprzedniego chłodu i spokoju. — I któż u licha — ciągnął poeta — chciał się kłopotać wyjednywaniem tych wyroków powrotnych? Alboż nie można było dać święty pokój trybunałom? Cóż to komu szkodzi, że biedna jakaś dziewczyna ukrywa się pod kabłękami Najświętszej Panny, obok gniazdek jaskółczych? — Są szatani na świecie — wtrącił archidyakon. — Szkaradnie na świecie się dzieje — zauważył Gringoire. Po niejakiej przerwie począł znów archidyakon: — A więc ocaliła ci życie? — U zacnych mych przyjaciół hołotników. O włosek więcej, o włosek mniej, byłbym dyndał. Żałowali-by dziś, — kondle. — Nic-że nie chcesz zrobić dla niej? — A i owszem, gdyby się dało, panie Klaudyuszu. Ale wiesz, nużno po uszy wlezę w gorącą jaką kaszę? — I cóż ztąd ? — Ba! cóż ztąd?! Łaskawyś na mnie, jak widzę, mej mistrzu. Mam dwa dzieła zaczęte. Ksiądz się uderzył w czoło. Pomimo naciąganego spokoju, od czasu do czasu ruchem gwałtownym zdradzał drżączki wewnętrzne. — Jak ją ocalić? — mruczał. Gringoire rzekł mu: — Mój mistrzu, odpowiem ci: Ilpadelt, co w tureckiem znaczy: Bóg naszą ucieczką. — Jak ją ocalić? — powtórzył Klaudyusz, zatopiony w myślach. Z kolei Gringoire uderzył się po czole. — Posłuchąj-no, mistrzu, nie zbywa mi na wyobraźni; znajdę sposoby. Ot, żeby tak np. postarać się o ułaskawienie u króla? — U Ludwika XI-go? ułaskawienie? — Dlaczegoż-by nie? — Idź odbierz kość tygrysowi! Gringoire udał się do głowy po nowe sposoby. — Aha! jest!... Chcesz, mistrzu, to wystosuję do matron grodzkich prośbę z oświadczeniem, że dziewka jest przy nadziei. To wydobyło iskrę z zapadłej źrenicy archidyakona. — Przy nadziei?! alboż, ośle, znałbyś się na tem? Gringoire skamieniał na widok twarzy swojego mistrza. Na czas jednak pośpieszył z pojaśnieniem: — Nie ja! nie ja! Małżeństwo nasze było prawdziwem foris maritagium. Zostałem za drzwiami. Ale przecież otrzyma się odroczenie. — Szaleństwo! bezcześć! ani słowa więcej! — Nie masz racyi gniewać się na mnie, mistrzu — mruknął Gringoire. — Wyjedna się odroczenie, to żadnego zła nikomu nie przyczyni, a pozwoli zarobić czterdzieści denarów paryzkich matronom grodzkim, kobietom ostatecznie ubogim. Ksiądz nie słuchał. — A jednak trzeba, by ztamtąd wyszła! — mruczał. — Termin wykonania wyroku trzydniowy. Zresztą, gdyby i nie było wyroku... Ach ten Quasimodo! Jakież u tych kobiet dziwne narowy! Podniósł głos. — Mistrzu Piotrze, namyślałem się dobrze, jeden jest tylko dla niej środek zbawienia. — Jaki? ja nie widzę żadnego. — Słuchaj-no, panie Piotrze. Nie zapominaj, że to jej właśnie winieneś życie. Otwarcie ci myśl mą wypowiem. Kościół strzeżony jest we dnie i w nocy; wypuszczają tych tylko ze środka, których widziano jak weszli. Będziesz więc mógł wejść. Przyjdziesz do mnie. Zaprowadzę cię do niej. Zamienicie z sobą ubranie. Ona włoży twoją kapotkę, ty wdziejesz jej spódnicę. — Jak dotąd, to nieźle idzie — wtrącił filozof. — No, a dalej? — Dalej? Ona wyjdzie w twojem ubraniu, ty przy jej zostaniesz. Bardzo być może, że cię obwieszą; ale ona ocaloną będzie. Gringoire złapał się za ucho z miną najzupełniej poważną. — Przysięgam — rzekł — że myśl podobna nigdy-by mi samemu nie przyszła. Na nieoczekiwane przedstawienie Klaudyusza, swobodna i szczerze zadowolona twarz poety posępniała raptem, niby wesoły jaki krajobraz włoski, gdy nań ni ztąd ni zowąd wiatr dmuchnie chmurą, która się ze słońcem zetrze. — I cóż, Gringoirze? jakże ci się sposób wydaje? — Wydaje mi się to, mój mistrzu, że nie być może mię powieszą, ale powieszą niechybnie. — To nas wcale nie tyczy. — Choroba-by nie tyczyła! — Ocaliła ci życie. Dług tylko płacisz. — Mam tego dobrego po sam czub i nie płacę. — Mistrzu Piotrze, potrzeba żebyś tak zrobił; potrzeba koniecznie i nieodwołalnie. Archidyakon mówił chłodno i rozkazująco. — Racz-no posłuchać, księże Klaudyuszu — odpowiedział poeta całkiem zmieszany. — Obstajesz przy tem, w czem nie masz słuszności. Albowiem nie widzę, dlaczego-by miano mię wieszać na miejscu kogo innego. — A cóżby cię tak znowu do życia przywiązywało? — Oho! tysiące rozmaitych rzeczy. — Jakich mianowicie, jeśli łaska? — Jakich? Powietrze, niebo, poranek, wieczór, światło księżyca, dobrzy moi przyjaciele hołotnicy, nasze wesołe chychoty z facetkami, prześliczne paryzkie gmachy do oglądania, trzy grube książki do napisania, z których jedna przeciw biskupowi i jego młynom... Djabli-ż zresztą wszystko zliczą! Wszak Anaxagoras powiadał, że jest po to na świecie, by słońce podziwiał. A przytem mam szczęście spędzać wszystkie godziny mojego żywota w towarzystwie człowieka genialnego, którym jestem ja; a czyliż to nie rozkosz? — O łbie kamienny! — ofuknął archidyakon. — Tak sobie rozkosznem czynisz dziś życie, a kto ci je zachował? kto? gadaj! Komu winieneś, że oddychasz powietrzem, że widzisz niebo, że umysł napawać jeszcze możesz sielankami ślamazarstw i niedorzeczności? Bez niej, gdzie-byś był? Chcesz więc, żeby zginęła ona, z łaski której żyjesz? żeby umarła istota ta piękna, słodka, czci i uwielbień godna, boska, słońcu i światu niezbędna? podczas gdy ty, pół-mędrzec i półgłupiec, lichy zarys czegoś, gatunek liszaja, któremu się zdaje że chodzi i który mniema że myśli, ty będziesz żyć dalej życiem, które jej skradłeś, równie na świecie potrzebny, jak lampa w południe? Słyszał-że kto coś podobnego? Daj pokój, Gringoirze! Bądź-że choć w setnej części tak miłosiernym dla niej, jak ona była dla ciebie. Bądź wspaniałomyślnym; ona ci przykład dała. Ksiądz mówił jak z kazalnicy. Gringoire słuchał go najprzód z miną obojętną, później się rozczulił, i skończył na tem, że się skrzywił tragicznie, co go uczyniło podobnym z twarzy do nowonarodzonego niemowlęcia, cierpiącego na żołądeczek. — Wzniosłym jesteś, mistrzu! — powiedział ocierając łzę. — Nie ma co, rozważę.... Szczególny, doprawdy, przyszedł ci był pomysł.... A kto wie zresztą — ciągnął po chwilce namysłu — kto wie, możeby mię i nie powiesili? Kupić nie kupić, potargować wolno. Kto się zaręcza, nie żeni się jeszcze. Gdy mię znajdą w izdebce owej, tak dziwacznie upstrzonego, w spódnicy i czepcu, wybuchną może śmiechem... W końcu, jeżeli mię i powieszą, to i cóż? sznurek — śmierć to jak i inna, albo mówiąc właściwiej, śmierć to inna niż każda inna. Jest to śmierć godna mędrca, który całe swe życie wątpił, męczył się, wahał; śmierć ni mięso ni ryba, jak i umysł prawdziwego sceptyka, śmierć nawskróś przejęta pyrronizmem i niedowiarstwem, trzymająca człeka między niebem i ziemią, śród niepewności. Śmierć to filozofa, i do takiej losy już zapewne same mię przeznaczyły. Przepyszną jest rzeczą skończyć jak się zaczęło, umrzeć tak, jak się żyło. Ksiądz przerwał: — Więc zgoda? — Bo i cóż to jest śmierć w ostatku? — głośno i w zapale medytował dalej Gringoire. — Momencik trudniejszy, myto u rogatki, przejście od niewielkich rzeczy do niczego. Pytał ktoś Cercydasa, megalopolitańczyka, azaliby chętnie umarł: „Dlaczegożby nie, odpowiedział ten, wszak po śmierci oczom się moim przedstawią wielcy owi ludzie, Pytagoras między filozofami, Hekateus między historykami, Homer między poetami, Olimp między piewcami”. Archidyakon podał mu rękę. — No, więc skończone. Czekam cię jutro. Zwrot ów od razu osadził Gringoire'a na gruncie pozytywnym. — A, przepraszam, co do tego, to nie! Być powieszonym! zanadto to niedorzeczne! Nie chcę. — Więc bywaj zdrów! — I archidyakon dodał skroś zęby: — Znajdziemy się! — Wcale sobie tego nie życzę — pomyślał Gringoire — by mię ten djabeł w ludzkiej skórze znajdować potrzebował — i pobiegł za Klaudyuszem. — Słówko, panie archidyakonie! tylko bez kwasów, jak na starych przyjaciół przystało. Interesujesz się tą dziewczyną, żoną moją, chciałem powiedzieć — nic przeciwko temu. Postanowiłeś wynaleźć kruczek, za pomocą którego mógłbyś ją bez szwanku wyprowadzić z Notre-Dame, i owszem; ale środek o którym wspomniałeś, nieskończenie jest nieprzyjemny dla mnie, Gringoire'a. Ach, gdybym to mógł mieć inny jaki!... Ależ czekaj, mistrzu!... uprzedzam cię, że właśnie w tej oto chwili przyszło mi natchnienie szczęśliwe... Cobyś na to powiedział, np. gdybym znalazł sposób wyciągnienia jej z biedy, nie narażając szyi swej na żadne postronki węzłate czy gładkie? nie było-by ci tego dość? Jest-że absolutnie koniecznem, bym dał gardło dla pozyskania twojego zadowolenia? Ksiądz rwał guziki na sutannie z niecierpliwości. — Potok słów to wszystko, nic więcej... Do rzeczy! jaki jest twej sposób? mów! — Niewątpliwie — mruczał do siebie Gringoire, dotykając nosa palcem znak na rozmyślania — tak jest... dzielna wiara z tej hołoty... pokolenie etyopskie ją kocha.... ergo powstaną na pierwszy sygnał.... Nic łatwiejszego!... Raz, dwa, trzy... Pod zasłoną rozruchu... nocką... zaraz od jutrzejszego wieczora... Uniosą jak piórko... W to im graj. — Powiesz czy nie? — przerwał ksiądz, potrząsając go za kurtkę. Gringoire najestetyczniej zwrócił się ku archidyakonowi. — Ależ zostaw, mistrzu! alboż nie widzisz, że komponuję? — Rozważał jeszcze chwil kilka, poczem jął samemu sobie co sił klaskać w dłonie, wołając: — Cudne! powodzenie niezawodne! — Słucham — rzekł ksiądz sucho. Gringoire był rozpłomieniony. — Daj ucha, mistrzu, z cicha ci powiem. Jest-to koncept rzeczywiście dziarski, podkop prawdziwy, co nas wszystkich ocali. Mówcieco chcecie, nie darmo noszę głowę na karku... Przerwał sobie: — Ale, ale... czy koza jest przy dziewczynie? — Jest, i niech cię piorun zapali! — Byliby ją także powiesili, wszak prawda? — I cóż mię to obchodzi? — Powiesiliby nieodmiennie. Wszakże powiesili maciorę zeszłego miesiąca. Sprawy takie, to istna Wielkanoc dla tych garbarczyków. I sznur zostanie i kocioł próżny nie będzie. Paluszki obliżą... Biedna moja Dżali! — Przeklęty głupcze! — krzyknął Klaudyusz. — Dokądże się to będziesz wodził? Sposób! gdzie twej sposób? Trzebaż obcęgów, byś go porodził? — Prześliczny, mistrzu. Oto jest! Gringoire pochylił się i począł szeptać na ucho archidyakonowi, rzucając spojrzenia niespokojne z końca w koniec ulicy, po której nikt wszakże nie przechodził. Gdy skończył, ksiądz Klaudyusz wziął go za rękę i rzekł zimno: — Dobrze. Do jutra. — Do jutra — powtórzył Gringoire. I podczas gdy archidyakon oddalał się w jedne stronę, on poszedł w drugą, mówiąc do siebie półgłosem: — Ot, pomysł co się zowie! Wspaniałyś, panie Piotrze Gringoire! Pal licho! tak czy inak, nie powiedziano nigdzie, by mali ludzie nie byli do wielkich przedsięwzięć. Biton żubra uniósł na barkach; pliszki, piegży i rudziki Ocean przelatują.